


The Sun Will Shine Once More

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Inspired by engdame, Loki and Thor are brothers here, Original Song, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: Link to melody: https://vimeo.com/356982209Just a thing I got inspired to write a few months after Endgame.





	The Sun Will Shine Once More

Dearest brother of mine.  
Do not fret, do not cry.  
Oh, big brother! Smile for me.  
I am here, always nigh.

I'll watch you over from above.  
I'll be there for you by heaven's gate.  
And, big brother! I'll cheer you on.  
I will stay, I will wait.

Live your life for both of us.  
Keep your friends close at heart.  
And, big brother! Make room for me.  
Know that we will never part.

Come, my brother, clear your mind.  
You'll carry on, do you know what for?  
Oh, big brother! Look at the sky.  
You see, the sun will shine once more.


End file.
